Cambios
by Lita Black
Summary: Para cambiar quizá se necesite un leve insentivo. La última charla que mantienen Sirius y Regulus, el menor decidirá y el mayor quizá tuvo que apreciar esos cambios. [OneShot] [No contiene Spoilers DH]


**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuese JK Rowling, ahora mismo estaría durmiendo en mi confortante cama en vez de estar estudiando para el parcial de Literatura. ¿Quedó claro que no soy JK por lo tanto esto no me pertenece?

Puff! Como podrán observar estaba estudiando sin descanso cuando me acordé que nunca publiqué este OneShot que tengo hecho hace mucho...no sé no me convence mucho el final...pero decidí publicarlo antes que salga al español DH por las dudas (estoy segura que así es) que den más información acerca de Regulus.

Queridos lectores, con ustedes mi debilidad, Los hermanitos Black:

* * *

Observó detenidamente la chimenea de su casa, la misma por la cual su hermano mayor había escapado años antes.

Luego de unos segundos las cenizas se tornaron verdes y un breve fuego comenzó a arder.

Regulus siguió sin inmutarse pese a que la figura de su hermano había aparecido en su casa luego de años de ausencia.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Ambos grises, como buen Black, los rasgos finos, el porte aristócrata, la elegancia innata, la pose arrogante.

-Enano!

El menor de los hermanos sintió ganas de reír, habían pasado años, el mundo estaba en guerra y aún su hermano seguía llamándolo por ese sobrenombre.

-Hermano…

El mayor de los hermanos hizo una mueca de desagrado, había pasado el tiempo y su hermano se seguía comportando tan estructurado. Las formas ante todo.

-Entonces, dime ¿Cuándo se nos unirán mamá y papá, o quizá tus amigos mortífagos?

-¿habrían de venir? Vamos Sirius… no eres lo suficientemente estúpido para venir a casa, terreno enemigo, completamente desarmado ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

La mirada que Sirius lanzó, refulgió como el fuego que estaba cerca. Una de las diferencias con Regulus, mientras uno decía todo con la mirada, la del otro era fría, calculadora, inexpresiva.

-Llámame idiota si lo deseas...

-Pero…¿eres idiota¿te arriesgaste a venir solo?

-La carta así lo decía

-Y si era una trampa…

-Era un riesgo que se podía correr

-Un riesgo que se podía correr – repitió Regulus atónito- Pero, para correr riesgos hay que querer un beneficio..

-Enano. Ya estoy aquí

-Pero…

-Mira, cabía la posibilidad de que la carta fuera verdadera y quisieras verme, tenía que correr el riesgo.

-Algo estúpido

-Pero hizo que te sintieras el hermano más afortunado del mundo.

Regulus quedó descolocado. Pues claro que se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo. Aún le importaba su hermano, aún…

-Papá y mamá están en sus reuniones sociales, no llegan hasta mañana. Y ten asegurado que no invité a nadie.

-Entonces tenía razón ejem, ejem como siempre- sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de dientes perfectos.

Hermano…- dijo con voz cansada, un asomo de sonrisa salía de su boca. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, despreocupado, irresponsable, egocéntrico.

Ahora observaba la casa con aire de desagrado, como si odiara todo y cada uno de los detalles que la conformaban.

-Todo sigue igual.

-No lo creas, hay…ciertos cambios

-Espero que esos cambios _signifiquen _algo…

-Aunque decoremos e incluso reformemos todo, tú seguirás odiándola.

-Regs! Me estoy perdiendo de las semifinales con James¿sólo para hablar de algo que ya sabes?

-Semifinales….- Entonces Regulus comprendió que pese a haber madurado de golpe por la guerra, a ser el heredero de los Black, pese a todo seguía siendo un niño de dieciocho años, que necesitaba a su hermano, y la felicidad lo embriagó, Sirius había dejado a James… _por él, _algo que nunca creyó posible, pero si Potter era….era lo que Sirius respetaba, era lo que él nunca sería, su hermano.

-Regs, la paciencia no es lo mío…

-Te llamé para hablar de nuestro futuro – Ahora había recobrado la compostura. Ser un Black llevaba consigo el deber de estar siempre inmune a todo tipo de desconciertos.

-Futuro? Aquí?

-Nuestra familia es de las más respetables en todo el mundo mágico, y ninguno de nosotros dos tiene hijos y…

-¿¡HIJOS!? TAN RÁPIDO? Regulus de qué estás hablando…

El menor de los Black sonrío e incluso soltó una breve carcajada, Sirius era tan predecible…

-No me digas que nunca pensaste tener hijos

-¿y privar a todas de mí? No señor! Falta mucho para que Sirius Black sea un viejo aburrido y con ganas de formar una familia – se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza como un niño pequeño, muy pequeño

-Aún así…si algún día llegaras a tener un hijo, no lo educarías como un Black. ¿Verdad?

-Lo educaría como un Merodeador

-Regulus asintió sonriendo, por supuesto, un Merodeador. No un Black. Perfecto.

-Eso era hermano, todo lo que tenía para preguntarte

-Bromeas, verdad? Se te ocurrió traerme hasta aquí, sólo para hablar de la familia. Sabes que no soy parte de ella

-Porque no quieres

-Elegí ser algo

-Eres un Black¿Te parece qué eso es no ser algo?

-No Enano, no…algo…no lo entenderías

-Inténtalo

-Algo, que simbolice, que deje su marca en la historia, no me gusta seguir órdenes y menos de alguien como mamá y papá, menos de alguien que cree que somos superiores, Regs, tu…no eras así ¿Qué pasó?

-Qué no era cómo, hermano?

-Tu…podrías…¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?

-Te volviste loco

-¿Por qué? No tenías porque quedarte

-tu me odias, como a todos nosotros

-Por favor Regs! No te odio! Yo sólo…no puedo entender cómo no te das cuenta de ciertas cosas.

-Entender¿cuándo dejaste atrás todo? Cuándo no te importó nada?

-No es mi culpa que te unieras a los Mortífagos. Madura de una vez; cada uno es responsable de sus actos. Yo elegí salir de aquí, yo elegí no seguir con ésta locura. Tu no. Tu elegiste otro camino

-Se te ocurrió pensar que ambos bandos matan…

-Nosotros no matamos por gusto como ustedes, nosotros…

-NO SE TRATA DE NOSOTROS! Se trata de lo que quieras creer. Ser un Black no te convierte en un mortífago.

¿No? – preguntó Sirius con una mueca burlona

-Tu eres un Black. Aunque lo niegues. Aunque te resistas a ello, aunque lo aborrezcas, eres igual a nosotros. Igual de arrogante de creer que tus acciones son las correctas.

Sirius se quedó en seco, jamás hubiese esperado una reacción así de su hermano, del tranquilo y calculador de la familia. Pero Regulus prosiguió, casi como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo, sin prestar atención a Sirius.

-Cuándo te fuiste no te preocupó llevarme contigo, sólo te querías salvar, no te importaba lo que dejabas atrás, sólo querías salir, y lo conseguiste.

-Regs, tu eres mi..

-Tú qué¿Hermano? Tú tienes un único hermano y se llama James Potter, muy claro lo dejaste en Hogwarts, muy orgulloso de proclamar a los cuatro vientos que tienes un único hermano, que odias a todo lo que tiene que ver con la Familia Black y déjame decirte que soy parte de ella.

-Porque elegiste serlo!- Sirius estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque no es que tuviese mucha.

-Me quedé en el lugar donde siempre estuve! Lo siento pero no todos somos valientes Gryffindors!

-Regulus! Me mandas una carta diciéndome que querías verme, y me arriesgo a que tus amigos me maten solo porque querías saber si tendrías sobrinos?

-Eres el mismo idiota de siempre. Sólo quería- verte?, _No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso_- saber si tu decisión había cambiado.

-Tu qué crees?

-Que no. – y muy orgulloso de su hermano estaba por eso.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, prefiero creer que la sangre no hace a la grandeza. Prefiero..

-Sé lo que prefieres, aunque no lo hayas notado crecí contigo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, cómo si recordarlo lo lastimara.

-Enano..

-Olvídalo. Esto no es por si eres un Black o no, un Gryffindor o un Slytherin, Sí perteneces al Señor Oscuro o a Dumbledore. Esto somos nosotros, aunque lo queramos disfrazar solo somos dos extraños…

-Tu lo querrás disfrazar. Tu eres Regulus, mi hermano menor, el idiota de mi hermano menor que se unió a los Mortífagos y ahora intenta darme una lección de ética y moral. Cuándo escapé de éste lugar tenía 16 años Regs, 16! Y ya no tenía familia, crees que estaba en condiciones de pensar si mi acción traumatizaba al consentido de mamá y papá?

-No era el consentido…

-Ni siquiera lo entiendes. Crees que me fui por celos? Me fui porque no sabes lo que es crecer en un lugar donde todo lo que tiene que ver contigo está mal. Dónde tus ideales y gustos están mal. Aquí..yo estaba mal. – Miró por un instante a su hermano pequeño, el que ahora inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo. – Enano…

-No tiene por qué quedarte si aborreces tanto la casa. Vete. No creo que podamos seguir hablando. Además quizás llegues a ver el último tiempo de las Semifinales con Potter.

Sirius rió amargamente.

-Espero que te haya servido de algo la charla hermanito.

-Créenme que sí. Sirvió para mucho

-Sí tu lo dices Regs. Sólo una cosa…Se quién eres, si eres un asesino suelto por Londres, sélo. Pero si no lo eres, y aún queda un poco de conciencia y sentido común en ésta familia…

-Cuándo escapaste de la casa, -y de mi vida, _no, otra cosa que no debía decir_- renunciaste a todos los beneficios de hermano mayor, cómo el dar consejos.

-Haz lo que quieras Regulus. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y con un leve chasquido desapareció de la casa, y de la vida de Regulus para siempre. Sería la última vez que vería a su hermano.

Pero pese a que Sirius pensaba, reunido con James en la casa del matrimonio Potter, que había sido una perdida de tiempo, Regulus supo encontrarle un beneficio.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa, ahora tan solo había que jugarlas. Quería ver a su hermano antes de decidir si finalmente lo haría. No era estúpido. Pero tampoco era tan valiente como lo era un Gryffindor. El prefería actuar, con las sombras cubriéndolo.

Observó la casa por última vez, y sonrío con malicia. Sí Madre y Padre se enteraran de que tenían un par de hijos tan raros! Pero dudaba que se enteraran.

Sirius había terminado de decir lo que él quería escuchar. Jamás sería un Black. Jamás cometería los crímenes a los que Bellatrix estaba acostumbrada, jamás tendría la codicia de Narcisa. Sirius simplemente seguiría siendo Sirius.

Y eso a Regulus le gustó, y lo tranquilizó. Ya había elegido su camino, uno del cual, sabía, no podría volver. Pero no le importaba, solo esperaba que esa persona que siempre había sido su ejemplo, esa persona a la cuál durante toda su vida idolatró e intentó copiar se enterara algún día de la decisión que había tomado.

Y sintiéndose un niño, al imaginar una escena dónde su hermano se enteraba de lo que él había hecho y se hinchaba de orgullo; abandonó el salón.

No había estado equivocado toda su vida. Sirius tenía un único hermano: James Potter. Pero Sirius acudía a Regulus cuándo éste lo llamaba y eso al menor de los Black le bastaba.

Ahora solo faltaba rogar porque la horma del zapato llegara algún día y pudiera acabar con la guerra, que tantas cosas había destruido.

* * *

**Lita Black,**_ Mi Sirius. Ok?_


End file.
